Bonnie's Pregnancy
by Elaina R
Summary: After Bonnie and her boyfriend, Freddy, have you-know-what, big troubles come in. How will Bonnie deal with going through her last year of high school with a baby? She can already imagine the nicknames that will begin to roll in, but luckily her friends are the most loyal, kind friends a living being could ask for. Rated T, but could change. Human animatronics and Fem!Bonnie.


Bonnie yawned and stretched her arms out, feeling something brush against her right arm. She looked in her direction, and saw a sleeping Freddy in her bed.

Bonnie looked down at herself, and saw that she was completely naked and her lower parts were covered in you-know-what. She looked at Freddy, and saw he was also not wearing a single item of clothing besides his watch. She blushed as she remembered what happened last night.

Freddy awoke at the sudden touch and smiled at his girlfriend. He gently wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning, love." He told her gently, stroking her hair with his hand.

"Morning, Freddy." Bonnie smiled, and hugged him tight. Freddy hugged back, continuing to stroke her hair.

They looked up at one another, and Bonnie leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. They continued to cuddle each other until they heard the door open.

The two jumped up, both covering their naked forms from the intruders. There, at the entrance, was Bonnie's parents.

Bonnie's mom looked at the two, and saw the way Bonnie was covering her body. Bonnie's dad, on the other hand, stared at his daughter in outrage.

"I can't believe I fucking raised a slut. I can't believe it." Her father muttered.

Her mom looked at her father and slapped him. "At least she's almost at the legal age in this country, be glad she's not 14."

"Dear, please, get some clothes on and come downstairs. I want to talk to both of you." Bonnie's mom said in a gentle voice before closing the door and walking downstairs with her father.

Bonnie sniffled, tears beginning to rush out of her eyes. Freddy looked at her, feeling guilty, and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry. They're your parents, they could never hate you." Freddy whispered gently.

"O-okay." Bonnie choked out. She put on her undergarments before slipping on a pair of jeans, a shirt with a panda and a purple bunny on it, and her silver heart locket. Freddy simply put on his clothes from last night, and walked with his girlfriend downstairs after they cleaned up the room.

The pair walked into the kitchen nervously, where Bonnie's mom sat at the table, waiting for them.

"Sit down." She said in a stern, but calm voice.

The two reluctantly sat down, Bonnie's eyes still red and puffy from before.

"My first question is, did you use protection?"

"W-we did, but the condom tore." Bonnie replied meekly, looking down at her feet.

"Sweetie, I'm not upset. You two have been together since you were in your sophomore year, it was bound to happen sometime sooner. I'm glad that you tried to use protection. You shouldn't have been doing it though, seeing as you are only 17, but stuff happens in life. I don't want you catching a disease, or having a baby at this age. Okay?" Her mom said, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Okay mommy." Bonnie mumbled quietly, causing Freddy to smile. He thought it was really adorable whenever she acted like this-shy, innocent, adorable, basically the girl he fell in love with.

"Also, what made you two think of doing it? I'm just curious."

"We were alone, in her bedroom, and I kissed her. She began to take her clothes off and it, uh, you know, happened." Freddy said, his face turning pink.

"Oh, okay." Her mom said in an understanding voice. "Try not to let this happen again, unless you use proper protection. Wear a double condom if you need to, but use any kind of protection if you do it again. Got that?" The two nodded and her mom smiled.

"You can carry on now." She said, getting up. The two got up, got their cellphones from upstairs, and went to the park to meet up with their friends.

As they walked to the park, Bonnie leaned her head on Freddy's shoulder.

"What did you think about last night?" Freddy asked her gently.

"I loved every minute of it. You made me feel happy for once in a while." Bonnie said in her usual soft, gentle, angelic voice. She gave him a smile, a beautiful smile that showed off part of her pearly white teeth and dimples. He gave her a hug and smiled in return.

"Just asked, since you were crying afterwards."

"Because... It wasn't what I expected it to be, I thought you would just do a one night stand and you were out, but you gave me loyalty and kindness, just like you always do. You were caring, and went slow with me, and you tended to me when it was hurting. It's almost as if you are an angel sent from above." She said quietly to him. Freddy gave her a kiss, and hugged her.

"No matter what happens, I'll be there for you, okay?"

"Okay."

The two continued walking until they found Chica and Foxy waiting for them at the park. Chica was in her usual yellow denim shorts and white T shirt with a chicken on it, paired up with white Converse, compared to Bonnie's purple Converse. Her long, platinum blonde hair was held up with a pink ribbon. Foxy was in a brown, tattered shirt, grey shorts, and red high tops.

Bonnie ran in Chica's direction and hugged her best friend hard. They hadn't seen each other for a while, as Chica had been on vacation in Hawaii for a month. Her former pale skin had a soft, glowing, bronze tan, thanks to all the sun in Hawaii. The two went to go play some basketball, leaving Foxy and Freddy behind.

"Game of soccer?" Foxy asked, smirking. They were known as the best soccer players in their junior year of high school.

"Totally!" Freddy replied, grinning. Foxy grabbed his soccer ball from a nearby tree, and they went off into the parks soccer field.

"Not fair!" Chica said as Bonnie repeatedly got the ball in the basket.

"Who was captain of the female basketball team since freshman year and probably going on into senior?" Bonnie smirked at her.

Chica sighed. "You."

After they got tired, the two sat down on a bench. "What do you think senior year will be like?" Chica asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "Some popular girl is probably gonna get pregnant during or before senior year starts, I bet."

Chica laughed. "Always happens."

"What should we be for Halloween this year?" Bonnie asked her.

"I was thinking we could dress sorta like our favorite animals, but with a twist."

Bonnie was interested. "Keep going."

"So I could be like a murderous chicken, you, a demented bunny, Freddy, a demon teddy bear, and Foxy... A perverted pirate fox." She said, causing both girls to erupt into giggles.

The four sat, talking, until the next day.

(Should this be rated M? I'm not too sure because it doesn't have sex, but it mentions it flat out. I'll put it as teen for now, but if it should be M I'll change it)


End file.
